Christina Aguilera
Staten Island, New York, Statele Unite ale Americii | Origine = Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, Statele Unite ale Americii | Gen = Pop, Dance, R&B contemporan, Pop latin | Ocupaţie = muzician compozitor | Ani activi = 1998 - prezent | Casă de discuri = RCA Records | URL = ChristinaAguilera.com }} Christina María Aguilera (numele de familie Aguilera este de origine spaniolă fiind pronunţat în spaniolă , respectiv în limba engleză ), născută pe data de 18 decembrie 1980, este o cântăreaţă pop şi o compozitoare din Statele Unite ale Americii. Aguilera a semnat cu casa de discuri RCA Records imediat după înregistrarea piesei „Reflection” pentru filmul Mulan, devenind ulterior bine cunoscută după lansarea albumului său de debut, „Christina Aguilera” (1999), un album de studio, care a fost un succes critic şi comercial. Două albume de compilaţie, unul în limba spaniolă intitulat „Mi Reflejo” şi un alt album conţinând cântece de Crăciun, intitulat „My Kind Of Christmas”, au fost lansate în anii 2000, fiind la rândul lor succese comerciale (dacă sunt analizate din punctul de vedere al numărului de albume vândute). Cel de-al doilea album de studio al Christinei Aguilera, Stripped, lansat în anul 2002, a fost un mare succes comercial, vânzându-se în peste 11 milioane de exemplare. În timpul promovării acestui album, cântăreaţa a adoptat o imagine publică mult mai sexy şi mai provocatoare. Un al treilea album de studio al interpretei a fost lansat în anul 2006 fiind intitulat Back to Basics. Acesta i-a adus Christinei o nouă înfăţişare, vânzări substanţiale şi laude din partea criticilor. Răsplata prestaţiei muzicale de calitate a Christinei Aguilera a fost reprezentată de cele 5 premii Grammy câştigate dintr-un număr total de 18 nominalizări ale cântăreţei. Pe plan mondial, interpreta a vândut peste 38 de milioane de albume, dintre care 5 milioane de exemplare vândute (cu un relevant număr de 691.000 de exemplare vândute în prima săptămână) sunt doar ale albumului Back to Basics. Aceste vânzări. per ansamblu, au plasat-o pe cântăreaţă pe o onorantă poziţie, a 13-a din topul celor mai vândute albume internaţionale. Biografie Anii copilăriei şi cariera Cristina Maria Aguilera s-a născut în Staten Island, New York la data de 18 decembrie, 1980. Tatăl său, Fausto Wagner Xavier Aguilera era sergent în armata S.U.A., iar mama sa, Shelly Loraine Fidler, profesoară de limba spaniolă. Tatăl Cristinei s-a născut în Guayaquil, Ecuador, iar mama sa are ascendenţi irlandezi (bunicii săi au emigrat din County Clare) . Christina Aguilera a trăit alături de părinţii săi până la vârsta de 7 ani. Când aceştea au divorţat ea a fost luată, împreună cu sora ei (Rachel Aguilera), pentru a fi crescute de către mama lor, în casa bunicii, în Rochester, Pennsylvania, o suburbie a oraşului Pittsburgh. Conform cântăreţei şi mamei sale, tatăl său era un om foarte controlat, dar le abuza psihic şi emoţional. Mai târziu, Aguilera a compus cântece despre copilăria ei dificilă. I'm OK din albumul Stripped şi Oh Mother din albumul Back To Basics sunt cele două piese în care Aguilera reaminteşte traumele copilăriei. Tatăl său a încercat să o contacteze, dar Christina a rupt orice legătură cu el. . Deşi tatăl său i-a scris, Christina a eliminat orice posibilitate de a-l întâlni. Mama sa şi-a refăcut viaţa cu un paramedic numit Jim Kearns şi astfel şi-a schimbat numele în Shelly Kearns. Christina Aguilera a frecventat North Allegheny School District de lângă Pittsburgh. De copil, Christina şi-a dorit sa fie cântăreaţă. Influenţele sale muzicale includ pe : Etta James , Aretha Franklin, Whitney Houston , Nina Simone şi Madonna .Ea, de asemenea, citează muzicalul The Sound of Music ca şi pe o inspiraţie pentru cântat. În copilărie, Aguilera era cunoscută local ca şi „micuţa fetiţă cu voce măreaţă”. În adolescenţă ea cânta în deschiderea competiţii locale. Pe data de 15 martie 1990, Christina Aguilera a apărut la emisiunea Star Search, cântând piesa A Sunday Kind of Love, originală a Ettei James, dar a pierdut competiţia. La puţin timp după eşecul de la Star Search, Aguilera s-a reîntors acasă, în Pittsburgh, unde a apărut la postul local televizat, KDKA-TV, în emisiunea Wake Up with Larry Richert , cântând aceeaşi melodie. Publicul a remarcat că la 10 ani, Christina avea o voce care suna precum a unei cântăreţe de 20 de ani. De-a lungul adolescenţei în Pittsburgh, Aguilera cânta melodia The Star-Spangled Banner înaintea unor meciuri importante disputate de echipele de fotbal, hockey şi baseball ale oraşului. Primul său rol major în divertisment a venit în anul 1993, când s-a alăturat Disney Channel, pentru o emisiune numită Mickey Mouse Club. La acest proiect a lucrat împreună cu Justin Timberlake, JC Chasez, Rhona Bennett, Ryan Gosling, Britney Spears şi Keri Russel. În afara acestei emisiuni, Aguilera era alintată de către colegii săi, care o numeau: „''Diva''”. Una dintre cele mai cunoscute performanţe a fost cea a piesei I have Nothing, melodie a lui Whitney Huston. După ce emisiunea Mickey Mouse Club a fost închisă în anul 1994, Christina Auilera a început să înregistreze demo-uri, în speranţa că va fi remarcată de o casă de producţie. La vârsta de paisprezece ani, Aguilera a înregistrat prima sa melodie, All I Wanna Do („Tot ce vreau să fac”). Acesta a fost un hit în duet cu cântăreţul japonez Keizo Nakanishi. ;Venirea în România La vârsta de şaptesprezece ani, Christina Aguilera a reprezentat S.U.A. în cadrul festivalul internaţional Cerbul de Aur. Ea a cântat două melodii ale unor renumite cântăreţe din America:Sheryl Crow şi Diana Ross. Aguilera nu a câştigat nici un premiu la acest festival. Nouă ani mai târziu, compozitorul român Laurenţiu Cazan, într-un interviu acordat presei din România a declarat: „De cum am auzit-o cântând, am fost electrizat de vocea ei. O fată firavă, cuminte, timidă şi cu bun-simţ! Nu era nici frumoasă, avea picioarele puţin cam strâmbe, dar pe ansamblu era drăguţă. M-a cucerit vocea ei şi eram revoltat că nu i s-a dat niciun premiu. Cred că făcusem o fixaţie pe ea - un fel de a spune, eram foarte insistent - şi o urmăream la masă, prin hotel, peste tot. Aşa am servit cele mai multe mese - cu ea şi cu Steve, managerul ei. Tot timpul îi spuneam: „Ai o voce fantastică, o să ajungi departe, crede-mă”. La un moment dat chiar m-am simţit un pic jenat că tot insistam şi îi căutam din ochi, peste tot, pe ea şi pe Steve. Culmea! Ziarele de la noi au făcut mişto de ea, au fotografiat-o la o terasă, cu o sticlă de Pepsi în mână şi au dat o explicaţie d-aia mitocănească, tipic românească, în genul „face sex oral cu sticla”. Îţi vine să crezi cum s-a răzbunat soarta fetei asteia? Acum este imaginea campaniei mondiale Pepsi!” 1998 - 2001: Începuturile muzicii pop În anul 1998, Aguilera cântat înaltul E'' în plină voce pe un cover al melodiei ''Run to You '', al lui Whitney Huston, o piesă pe care a înregistrat-o folosind un casetofon vechi. Ea a fost selectată să înregistreze cântecul ''Reflection '' pentru Disney, producţia ''Mulan(1998). Reflection' a dus-o pe Aguilera la câştigarea unui contract cu RCA Records în aceeaşi săptămână. A urcat pe locul 20 în top Adult Contemporary Singles Chart şi a fost nominalizată pentru Globul de Aur 1998. Sub exclusiva reprezentare a lui Steve Kurtz, albumul de debut, intitulat 'Christina Aguilera' a fost lansat pe data de 24 august, 1999. Materialul discografic a intrat în top şi a fost vândut în 8 milioane de exemplare în S.U.A., iar pe plan mondial a fost comercializat în 16 milioane de exemplare . Primele sale cântece: Genie in a Bottle, What a Girl Wants şi ''Come on Over Baby'' au urcat pe poziţia numărul 1 în topuri în anii 1999 şi 2000, iar cântecul I Turn to You a obţinut locul 3. Aguilera a câştigat secţiunea de „Debutul anului” şi a fost nominalizată la secţiunea „Cea mai bună voce pop feminină” la Ediţia din anul 2000 a premiilor Grammy. Mai târziu, în anul 2000, Aguilera şi-a subliniat moştenirea latină, lansându-şi primul său album în limba spaniolă intitulat Mi Reflejo. Acest album a apărut pe data de 12 septembrie 2000. Conţine versiunile în limba spaniolă a cântecelor de pe albumul său de debut, în limba engleză. A obţinut locul 27 în top Billboard 200, iar în america latină Mi Reflejo a obţinut locul 1 în topul albumelor Latine. În anul 2001 Aguilera a câştigat la gala Latin Grammy Awards premiul pentru „Cea mai bună voce pop”. Mi Reflejo a fost vândut în 3.5 milioane de exemplare pe plan mondial. Acesta a obţinut discul de aur (500,000) în S.U.A. şi 3 discuri de platina (600,000 Versiunea latino) . Aguilera a câştigat, de asemenea, la World Music Award premiul pentru cel mai bine vândut album latino al anului. Christina Aguilera a lansat şi un album pentru Crăciun, numit My Kind of Christmas. Acesta a urcat pe locul 28 în Billboard top 200, a fost comercializat în 3 milioane exemplare pe plan mondial şi a fost certificat cu platină (1 Milion) în S.U.A.. Ricky Martin i-a cerut Aguilerei să realizeze un duet pe melodia Nobody Wants to Be Lonely, cântec de pe albumul său Sound Loaded, lansat în 2001. Această piesă a urcat în top 5 în Marea Britanie şi Germania, top douăzeci în S.U.A., şi top 40 în Canada, Elveţia, Australia. În anul 2001, Aguilera, Lil'Kim, Mya şi Pink au fost alese să reproducă melodia Lady Marmalade, piesă originală a lui Patti LaBelle, produsă în anul 1975. Această melodie a fost refăcută sub statutul de coloană sonoră a filmului Moulin Rouge. „Lady Marmalade” a câştigat locul întâi în Top Hot 100 pentru 5 săptămâni, şi a ajuns pe locul întâi în alte 11 ţări şi a câştigat un premiu Grammy la secţiunea „Cea Mai Bună Colaborare Pop”. Apariţia Aguilerei în videoclipul Lady Marmalade a fost comparată cu cea a lui Dee Snider. Videoclipul s-a dovedit a fi un succes, câştigând la MTV un premiu pentru Videoclipul Anului 2001. În anul 2001, Christina Aguilera a început comercializarea unui disc demo numit Just be Free, acesta fiind înregistrat la vârsta de 15 ani. Casa de înregistrări RCA i-a anunţat pe fanii interpretei să nu cumpere demo-ul, totul fiind din motive strict comerciale şi de imagine, iar autorităţile din Germania au scos materialul de la vânzare. Câteva luni mai târziu, Warlock Records a ajutat-o pe Aguilera să scoată un album numit Just be Free, care conţinea demo-uri. Acesta a fost primul său album, lansat la vârsta de 17 ani. De asemenea, albumul de debut al Christinei Aguilera fost foarte bine primit, dar cântăreaţa a fost nemulţumită de imaginea şi muzica pe care o promova managementul, în numele său. La vremea aceea, ea a menţionat faptul că, următorul său album ar trebui să fie mult mai complex, din punct de vedere al muzicii, dar şi al textelor. Christina Aguilera a semnat un contract legal cu Steve Kurtz, şi l-a numit managerul său personal. Datorită neînţelegerilor dintre Aguilera şi Steve Krutz cei doi au început un proces penal. În tot acest timp, Christina lucra deja la noul său album. Ea a declarat că în acea perioadă, foarte mulţi buni prieteni au trădat-o, iar acest nou album a ajutat-o să treacă peste această perioadă. 2002 - 2003: Era „Stripped” left|thumb|Christina Aguilera în perioada Stripped Pe data de 29 octombrie 2002, după multe negocieri şi multă muncă depusă, cel de-al doilea album al Christinei Aguilera a fost lansat pe piaţa internaţională. Acest material discografic, intitulat Stripped era complet înregistrat în limba engleză. Acesta a fost de asemenea un succes comercial, vânzandu-se în prima săptămână de la lansare în 330.000 exemplare şi intrând pe locul 2 în topul Billboard 200. Majoritatea pieselor de pe Stripped au fost compuse de către Aguilera, fiind influenţat de mai multe subiecte şi stiluri, incluzând rhythm, blues,gospel, soul, balade, pop rock, hip-hop şi jazz. Albumul a fost foarte bine primit şi de către criticii muzicali. Acesta îi scotea în evidenţa calităţile vocale, iar imaginea Aguilerei se schimbase într-una mult mai provocatoare. După lansarea albumului, a participat la mai multe şedinţe foto, pozând pentru reviste celebre ca Maxim, Rolling Stone şi CosmoGirl!. Majoritatea fotografiilor o înfăţişau pe Aguilera în ipostaze nud sau semi-nud. Ea a declarat că această imagine o reprezintă mult mai bine decât cea din trecut. În era Stripped, ea prefera să fie numită „Xtina”, chiar şi-a tatuat acest nume pe gât şi şi-a făcut câteva piercinguri Iniţial, această înfăţişare de fată-rea i-a creat o imagine negativă în S.U.A., în special după lansarea controversatului videoclip pentru piesa Dirrty. În acest timp piesa a devenit un mare hit la MTV dar spre dezamăgirea multora, în S.U.A. nu a reuşit să obţină locuri foarte bune în topuri. Totuşi, piesa a avut mult succes pe plan mondial, ocupând locul întâi în topurile din Anglia şi Irlanda. Albumul Stripped a câştigat locul 5 în topurile vânzărilor albumelor din Regatul Unit, S.U.A. şi Canada, demonstrând faptul că albumul nu era unul lipsit de valoare, cum a fost clasificat la data lansării. Cel de-al doilea single, intitulat Beautiful, a devenit rapid un hit la radio şi i-a adus Christinei un alt premiu Grammy pentru Cea mai bună voce pop feminină. Încă trei piese au fost extrase de pe albumul Stripped : Fighter, Can't Hold Us Down împreună cu Lil'Kim şi ''The Voice Within. Acestea au fost lansate în următorii ani (2002-2003) şi de asemenea, acestea au devenit hituri, ajutând albumul să rămână în topuri pentru următorii doi ani. Infatuation a fost lansat ca single în Spania, în locul piesei The Voice Within. Albumul Stripped a rămas în topurile albumelor din Regatul Unit şi S.U.A. până la sfârşitul anului 2004 şi a fost premiat cu patru discuri de platină în Statele Unite. Cel de-al doilea Single al cântăreţei Kelly Clarkson, intitulat Miss Independent a fost, parţial scris de către Aguilera, fiind terminat pe jumătate. Albumul Stripped a fost vândut pe plan mondial în peste 11 milioane de exemplare. În luna mai, Christina a luat parte la seria de concerte Wango Tango, unde a interpretat binecunoscutele sale hituri Beautiful, Fighter şi o reeditare a piesei Dirrty. Aguilera l-a însoţit pe Justin Timberlake în turul internaţional al acestuia pentru albumul său Justified. Ea l-a însoţit numai pe teritoriul S.U.A., această serie de concerte redenumindu-se Justified & Stripped Tour . În luna august, un reflector s-a prăbuşit, cu câteva ore înaintea unui concert ţinut în Boardwalk Hall, Atlantic City, New Jersey, cauzând multe stricăciuni şi rănind doar câţiva muncitori. În ultima parte a anului, Aguilera şi-a continuat turneul internaţional Stripped, fără Timberlake. De asemenea, şi-a schimbat şi culoarea părului, devenind brunetă. Turneul a avut un succes neaşteptat, şi a fost declarat de către revista Rollin Stones, cel mai bun turneu al anului . În acelaşi an, Aguilera a devenit model pentru casa Versace . La ceremonia premiilor MTV Video Music Awards, Aguilera a sărutat-o pe Madonna. Incidentul a intervenit la deschiderea interpretării Madonnei a pieselor „Like a Virgin” şi „Hollywood”. Acelaşi gest l-a făcut şi colega sa, Britney Spears, care la rândul său, a sărutat-o pe Madonna. 2004-2005: Activităţi de după Stripped şi perioada de tranziţie Datorită succesului pe care l-a avut turneul Stripped în anul 2003, Aguilera a programat un alt altul, în S.U.A. , în vara anului 2004, împreună cu o nouă echipă şi cu Chingy, care urma să cânte în deschiderea concertelor. Turneul a fost oprit din cauza problemelor vocale ale Aguilerei, la scurt timp după începerea lui. După o perioadă, tabloidul Britanic The Sun a scris că turneul a fost oprit din cauza preţului scăzut al biletelor la concerte. După perioada Stripped, Aguilera a decis să adopte o imagine mult mai matură; această schimbare fiind bine primită de către critici şi de către presă. Ea şi-a vopsit părul blond-cireş şi a înregistrat o piesă intitulată Hellor pentru firma Mercedes-Benz şi a devenit imaginea firmei. La scurt timp, Aguilera şi-a vopsit părul blond şi l-a scurtat, semănând foarte bine cu Marilyn Monroe;mulţi dintre fanii săi crezând că este una dintre divele (alături de Dita Von Teese,Gwen Stefani,Puppini Sisters şi Ashley Judd)care aduc înapoi stilul anilor 1920-1940 ai Hollywoodului . În perioda alegerilor prezidenţiale din 2004, Aguilera a susţinut dreptul la vot, şi importanţa acestuia. Simbolizând efectele neparticipării la vot, David LaChapelle a creat o imagine cu Christina Aguilera cu buzele cusute. La sfârşitul anului 2004, Aguilera a lansat două cântece. Primul, intitulat Car Wash, în colaborare cu Missy Elliott, a fost ales ca şi coloana sonoră pentru filmul Shark Tale. Al doilea cântec este de asemenea o colaborare împreună cu Nelly extras de pe albumul acestuia Sweat, piesa fiind intitulată Tilt Ya Head Back. Ambele piese nu au avut un succes comercial remarcabil în S.U.A., dar succesul a fost chiar mai mare în alte părţi ale lumii. După o mare perioadă de negocieri, primul DVD al Aguilerei a fost lansat în Noiembrie 2004, fiind înregistrat live, într-un concert din turneul Stripped, s-a intitulat Stripped Live in UK. Aguilera a colaborat cu artistul Jazz Herbie Hancock pentru un cover al lui Leon Russell, intitulat A Song For You. Această piesă a fost lansată în luna August a anului 2005. Aguilera şi Hancock au fost nominalizaţi la Grammy, secţiunea „Cea mai bună colaborare pop”. Aguilera s-a întors la Clubul său Mickey Mouse, şi a ajutat la deschiderea aniversării cu numărul 50 a celebrului parc de distracţii Disneyland, interpretând piesa: „When You Wish upon a Star”. Aguilera a cântat, alături de staruri ca Diana Ross şi Westlife, la banchetul caritabil intitulat „Unite of the Stars”, din Johannesburg, Africa de Sud, la sfârşitul anului 2005. De asemenea a cântat şi la Nelson Mandela Fondul Copiilor, la Domul Coca-Cola în luna noiembrie . În acelaşi an a colaborat cu Andrea Bocelli pentru piesa Somos Novios, de pe albumul său Amore, lansat la începutul anului 2006. 2006 - 2007: Back to Basics În luna martie a anului 2006, Aguilera a semnat un contract cu operatorul european de telefonie mobilă Orange, pentru a promova noul model Sony Ericsson. În luna mai Aguilera a fost solicitată de către Pepsi pentru a filma o reclamă, împreună cu Elissa, o cântăreaţă libaneză şi Rain un cântăreţ de origine coreeană. Reclama a fost difuzată pe durata Campionatului Mondial de Fotbal Ediţia 2006 din Germania. Cel de-al treilea album al Christinei, intitulat Back to Basics a fost lansat pe data de 15 august, 2006 a ocupat numărul unu în 13 ţări. Primul single, intitulat Ain't no other Man, a fost aclamat de către critici. Acesta a fost un succes substanţial, ocupând locul 2 în topul United World Chart, locul 6 în S.U.A. şi a intrat în top 5 în Europa. Single-ul a fost primit ca o bună piesă de revenire, ea rămânând în afara reflectoarelor, după era Stripped. Aguilera a descris dublul album ca fiind :„O întoarcere în anii 20, 30, 40, cu influenţe jazz, blues şi feel-good soul music şi un twist modern.” . Principalii producători ai albumului sunt:DJ Premier, Kwamé, Linda Perry, şi Mark Ronson. Una dintre piese, intitulată „F.U.S.S.” a fost scrisă ca un răspuns la conflictul dintre Aguilera şi Scott Storch, din timpul înregistrării albumului Stripped. Într-un interviu acordat revistei Maxime, Aguilera a declarat: „Aceasta e o cale de a arăta experienţa pe care am avut-o cu el. Am făcut o treabă bună împreună, pe albumul Stripped... Când am încercat să lucrez din nou cu el, s-a făcut nevăzut la cererea mea. A fost dezamăgitor că cineva a reacţionat în acest fel.” . Aguilera a primit drepturi de autor pentru fiecare piesă şi a fost producătorul executiv al albumului. Acesta a debutat la numărul 1 în S.U.A. şi în Regatul Unit. Aguilera a fost cea mai bine vândută artistă a anului 2006, până câteva săptămâni mai târziu când, Beyonce a scos noul său album B'Day . Următoarele piese Hurt şi Candyman au ocupat, de asemenea poziţii în topurile din lume. Christina Aguilera a fost co-directorul ambelor videoclipuri, împreună cu Floria Sigismondi care a produs videoclipul Fighter şi mai târziu cu regizorul/fotograful Matthew Rolston care a fost inspirat de către Surorile Andrews . Pe altă parte, în afara promovării albumului său, Aguilera a colaborat cu Sean „Diddy” Combs pentru o piesă, intitulată Tell Me, extrasă de pe albumul lui Combs,Press Play. Piesa a fost lansată la sfârşitul anului 2006. Aceasta a debutat pe locul 20 în Regatul Unit, iar săptămâna următoare a ocupat locul 8. left|thumb|230px| Noul look al Christinei, promovat pe perioada albumului Back to Basics Aguilera a susţinut Turneul Back to Basics, cu optsprezece concerte în Europa, începând cu data de 17 noiembrie şi care urma să fie terminat pe data de 17 decembrie . Totuşi, ea nu a putut încheia turneul din cauza stării sale de sănătate. Contrar declaraţiilor, ea a început un alt turneu, în America de Nord, compus din 41 de concerte, început pe data de 20 februarie, 2007-Huston şi terminat pe data de 23 mai-San Diego . După terminarea acestui turneu, Christina a început un altul, în Asia şi Australia, care a început pe data de 18 iunie- Osaka şi a fost încheiat pe data de 3 august- Auckland. Încă nu a fost confirmat dacă, Aguilera îşi va continua turneul şi în America Latina. Turneul Back to Basics a fost declarat cel mai de succes turneu al unei artiste în anul 2007.(December 13 2007)The Police Score Top-Grossing Tour Of '07. ''Billboard Magazine Online. Retrieved on December 13 2007. În prima parte a anului 2008, Aguilera a lansat DVD-ul Back to Basics: Live and Down Under. Acesta conţine înregistrări ale concertelor sale. La ediţia cu numărul 49 a premiilor Grammy, Aguilera a câştigat din nou un premiu Grammy pentru „Cea mai bună voce pop feminină” pentru piesa Ain't no other man. Ea a cântat în memoria lui James Brown, cu propria interpretare a melodiei It's a Man's Man's Man's World . În ianuarie 2007, Aguilera a ocupat locul 19(60 Milioane $), în topul celor mai bogate femei din televiziune, întocmit de către revista Forbes . Aguilera a colaborat cu Tony Bennett, alături de care a reînregistrat melodia Steppin' Out with My Baby. Cei doi au interpretat melodia în cadrul premiilor Grammy şi Emmy. Piesa „Steppin' Out” a fost nominalizată în cadrul Premiilor Grammy la categoria „Cea mai bună colaborare pop”. 2008 - prezent: Keeps Gettin' Better şi cel de-al patrulea album Pentru a comemora activitatea de zece ani din industria muzicală, Aguilera va începe comercializarea unui album de compilaţie, numit Keeps Gettin' Better - A Decade of Hits. Pe acest disc sunt incluse hituri precum „Genie in a Bottle”, „What a Girl Wants” sau „Ain't No Other Man”. Lansarea oficială a avut loc la data de 9 noiembrie, 2008, iar primul single extras de pe acest material discografic este intitulat Keeps Gettin' Better. Johnny Gran, primarul Hollywood-ului a anunţat că, în anul 2008 Aguilera va primi o stea pe strada Hollywood Walk of Fame, alături de Ricky Martin, Duran Duran, Tim Robbins, Cate Blanchett, Angela Bassett, Howie Mandel şi George Harrison. Referitor la noul album, Aguilera spune că, deja lucrează la el, adunând surse de inspiraţie pentru acesta. Christina a declarat că acesta va fi „complet diferit de cel actual”. Ea nu a oferit niciun indiciu despre stilul noului album, dar a făcut o promisiune: „''Îl vom face scurt şi plăcut.” . Cariera în actorie În anul 1991, Aguilera a participat la o preselecţie pentru un rol în serialul pentru copii ''The Mickey Mouse Club, dar nu a fost acceptată. Doi ani mai târziu ea a reuşit să se alăture grupului, iar până în 1994 a cântat şi jucat diverse comedii în cadrul acestui serial, până la închiderea sa.Goldstein, Rob (May 15) (2008) Dreaming Of Genie Yahoo! Music Christina Aguilera - interviews Retrieved on (March 2) (2008). Deşi nu jucase în filme, Aguilera a avut numeroase apariţii televizate. Christina a jucat într-un singur episod din Beverly Hills, 90210 şi a fost gazda unui episod al emisiunii Saturdy Night Live în anul 2004.(February 24 2004). Cattrall Praises Aguilera's performance. San Francisco Gate Online. Retrieved on November 17 2007. Christina a declarat, într-un interviu din anul 2003 că, i-ar plăcea să joace rolurile, pe care le joacă de obicei, Angelina Jolie, ca exemplu rolul din filmul Girl Interrupted.Reiter, Amy (December 9 2002). Trucuri Dirrty. Salon.com. Aguilera a creat coloana sonoră pentru câteva filme de la Hollywood, incluzând Mulan, muzicalul câştigător al unui Oscar: Moulin Rouge!. În anul 2004, în filmul Shark Tale, a interpretat doar o parte din filmul animat.MTV.com (September 24 2004).Christina Aguilera Is Poisonous In Video With Missy Elliott. Retrieved on November 21 2007. În 2008, Aguilera a apărut în documentarul Shine a Light, alături de formaţia Rolling Stones. În acest material, interpreta a cântat melodia Live With Me.IMDB.com Shine A Light release dates Informaţii despre lansare 2009 - Aceasta urmeaza sa joace intr-un film numit `Burlesque` impreuna cu Cher . Acţiuni caritabile De-a lungul carierei sale, Aguilera a fost implicată în câteva acţiuni caritabile. Ea a semnat o scrisoare de la organizaţia PETA spre guvernul sud-coreean, cerând oprirea eutanasierii animalelor în scopuri gastronomice.Travis, Neal (September 13 2001). „Terror Attack Blows D.A.'s Timing”. New York Post, p. 67. Retrieved on April 21 2007. Implicarea ei în suportul Apărării Vieţii Sălbatice se adaugă pe lista sa de acţiuni caritabile.Travis, Neal (September 13 2001). „Terror Attack Blows D.A.'s Timing”. New York Post, p. 67. Retrieved on April 21 2007. Aguilera este încă un contribuitor important în oraşul său natal-Pittsburgh, contribuind frecvent la Women's Center & Shelter of Greater Pittsburgh.Post Gazette (July 15 2003). Aguilera auction to aid battered women. Retrieved on May 25 2007. Conform propriului site oficial, Christina a vizitat centrul şi a donat 200 000$ adăpostului. Ea, de asemenea, sprijină financiar încă câteva adăposturi, care au scopul de a proteja femeile. Aguilera a declarat că ar dori să deschidă în viitor un adăpost pentru a susţine această cauză.Post Gazette (July 15 2003). Aguilera auction to aid battered women. Retrieved on May 25 2007. Christina Aguilera este suporteră a comunităţii LGBT. Ea a primit premiul de onoare al „Alianţei ce luptă împotriva discriminării comunităţii gay” din S.U.A., deoarece a folosit în videoclipul filmat pentru melodia Beautiful secvenţe în care apar persoane gay şi transgen. Când a luat premiul, interpreta a deeclarat: „Videoclipul meu prezintă realitatea asupra oamenilor gay şi transgen, care sunt frumoşi, deşi prejudecăţile şi discriminarea continuă să existe la adresa lor”.Gelman, Jason (March 7) (2003) Christina Aguilera Video Recognized By Gay & Lesbian Alliance Yahoo! Music Retrieved on (March 20) (2008). În anul 2005, melodia Beautiful a fost inclusă pe compilaţia Love Rocks, ale cărei încasări dobândite în urma vânzărilor au fost folosite de către o organizaţie care luptă pentru drepturile egale ale oamenilor gay, ale lesbienelor, bisexualilor şi transgenilor.Gelman, Jason (March 7) (2003) Christina Aguilera Video Recognized By Gay & Lesbian Alliance Yahoo! Music Retrieved on (March 20) (2008). [[Fişier:ChristinaAguileraBeautiful.jpg|thumb|right|200px|Aguilera, cântând melodia Beautiful]] Aguilera contribuie în lupta împotriva SIDA, participând la „SIDA Project Angeles'Artists Against SIDA:What's Going On?”. În anul 2004 Aguilera a devenit noua reprezentantă a companiei M·A·C şi purtătorul de cuvânt pentru M·A·C SIDA Fund.„Vanity Fair” Magazine. Retrieved on December 13 2007. Aguilera contribuie permanent cu donaţii şi susţine Lupta împotriva SIDA.„Vanity Fair” Magazine. Retrieved on December 13 2007. În noiembrie 2005, toate darurile primite cadou la propria nuntă au fost donate pe teritoriul devastat de uraganul Katrina. În martie 2007 a fost anunţat faptul că Aguilera va colabora cu mulţi alţi artişti pentru a produce un album în memoria lui John Lennon.Watson, Donna (October 21 2005). Chrissie Presents. Daily Record. Retrieved on May 25 2007. Viaţa personală 1999 - 2003 În anul 2000, se pretindea că, Aguilera a avut o relaţie cu Vj-ul MTV Carson Daly . Această relaţie a fost subiectul multor discuţii, după lansarea piesei The Real Slim Shady în care rapperul Eminem sugerează că, Aguilera a făcut sex oral cu Daly şi Fred Durst, solistul formaţiei Limp Bizkit, şi că l-a îmbolnăvit chiar şi pe el cu o boala venerică. Aguilera a numit piesa întradevăr „dezgustătoare” şi „neadevărata” . Interpreta şi Eminem şi-au rezolvat problema trei ani mai târziu pe scena Premiilor MTV Video Music.Reid, Shaheem (August 30 2002). Eminem Hugs Christina. MTV. Retrieved on May 25 2007. Aguilera a apărut în topurile celor mai proaste îmbrăcate celebrităţi, întocmită de Richard Blackwell. Interpreta a apărut în acest clasament în anul 2000, 2002, fiind aspru criticată pentru imaginea promovată în acea perioadă. Ea a fost ridiculizată pentru machiajul său prea strident şi pentru ţinutele purtate la evenimentele pubice.Daily Times (November 2) (2003)Christina let down she’s not worst dressed Retrieved on (February 29) (2008). Aguilera nu a fost afectată de aceste critici.Daily Times (November 2) (2003)Christina let down she’s not worst dressed Retrieved on (February 29) (2008). Bunica sa însă, văzând unul dintre videoclipurile sale s-a declarat foarte dezamăgită: „Aproape am murit când am văzut ce sumar era îmbrăcată. Am sunat-o pe mama sa şi i-am spus 'Doamne, ce face Christina?' Îmi pare rău pentru ea - este atât de tânără. Îi înţeleg pe deplin pe cei care o critică.” All Pop 2001Christina's grandmother slams clothes Retrieved April 9 2008 Aguilera a avut o relaţie de doi ani cu dansatorul de origine portoricană Jorge Santos. Cei doi au continuat să aibă această relaţie până în luna septembrie a anului 2001, când cei doi s-au despărţit . De-a lungul relaţiei lor, Santos a apărut în toate videoclipurile şi turneele interpretei. În 2003, Aguilera a fost implicată în câteva scandaluri de mare amploare cu alţi muzicieni. P!nk, persoană alături de care interpreta a colaborat pentru melodia Lady Marmalade şi-a bătut joc de aceasta folosind o păpuşă specială în turneul său.MSN Entertainment (April 2 2004). Flash of Anger Retrieved on February 26 2008. Kelly Osbourne a făcut următoarea remarcă la adresa Christinei: „este una dintre cele mai dezgustătoare fiinţe din lume”San Francisco Chronicle (March 17 2003). Osbourne sibs feud over Aguilera Retrieved on February 26 2008. şi a scuipat pe maşina acesteia. În acelaşi an, în timpul Premiilor MTV Europe, Osbourne a numit-o pe Aguilera pe covorul roşu o „vacă”. Mai târziu în aceeaşi seară, de-a lungul transmisiunii premiilor pe care le prezenta, Aguilera a putut fi urmărită aruncând săgeţi într-o imagine a lui Kelly.Wiederhorn, Jon MTV Online(November 6 2003). It's Justin's Night As Christina, Kelly Osbourne Fight At MTV Europe Awards Retrieved on February 26 2008. Câţiva ani mai târziu, conflictul s-a aplanat, Aguilera cumpărând o proprietate de la părinţii lui Kelly Osbourne.Novinite (November 6 2003). Christina Aguilera Buys Osbournes' Mansion Retrieved on February 26 2008. 2004 - 2008 La sfârşitul anului 2002 , Aguilera a început o relaţie cu producătorul Jordan Bratman. Logodna lor a fost anunţată în luna februarie a anului 2005 , iar nunta a avut loc pe data de 19 noiembrie 2005 în Napa Valley. Cuplul a celebrat împlinirea a unui an de mariaj în Dublin, Irlanda unde Aguilera era în turneu în acel timp. Numeroase tabloide au scris ca ei aşteaptă primul lor copil împreună. Informaţia nu a fost confirmată de niciunul dintre ei până la mijlocul lunii iulie 2007 . În luna mai a anului 2006 Aguilera a pozat nud pentru revista GQ. Ea a dat în acelaşi număr al revistei un interviu , în care a declarat dezamăgirea pe care o are faţă de colega sa, Mariah Carey, declarând: „Ea nu a fost niciodată cool pentru mine...din cauza că, odată am fost la o petrecere şi cred că s-a îmbătat, şi a spus numai lucruri urâte despre mine.” Carey a declarat presei: „Este urât că, ea îmi foloseşte numele acum, şi reaminteşte de evenimente din trecut, pentru a capta atenţia.” Aguilera a dat o nouă replică: „Nu am intenţionat să o supăr pe Mariah cu orice declaraţii care au fost publicate în afara contextului. Am tot respectul din lume pentru ea”. În luna martie a anului 2007, producătorul Dallas Austin a susţinut într-un interviu acordat revistei SOHO, că Aguilera a făcut sex cu el şi câţiva alţi prieteni de-ai lui. Acesta l-a menţionat şi pe Bratman, soţul Aguilerei, ca fiind un vechi foarte bun prieten . La câteva zile după aceste declaraţii, Austin a admis că a minţit: „Declaraţia mea despre Christina Aguilera a fost o reacţie al unui incident despre care prefer sa nu vorbesc. Îi datorez nişte scuze Christinei.” Reprezentantul Aguilerei a răspuns: „Ea nu comentează asemenea declaraţii ridicole, iar noi consultăm un avocat pentru a-şi vedea drepturile.” . Pe data de 12 ianuarie a anului 2008, Aguilera a dat naştere primului său copil, pe care l-a numit Max Liron Bratman. Abilitate vocală Aguilera este o Spinto Soprano, binecunoscută pentru vocalele puternice şi vocea foarte puternică. Ea a rivalizat cu multe alte cântăreţe contemporane şi a fost numită drept: „Vocea generaţiei noastre”. În timpul emisiunii All Eyes on Christina John Norris a spus că Aguilera are :„o voce care cuprinde patru octave” . Aguilera are posibilitatea de a cânta în registrul fluierului (Cel mai înalt posibil pentru vocea umană). Totuşi ea nu cântă foarte mult în acest registru, preferând să cânte mult mai puternic, în registrul mediu. Aguilera a ocupat locul 1 în topul COVE 100 Best Pop Vocalist, cu scorul maxim de 50 de puncte.Top 100 Cei mai buni vocalişti. Christina a ocupat locul 5 în topul celor mai mari 22 de voci ale MTV. MTV + Cele mai bune voci. Un articol din revista Entertainment Weekly menţionează ascuţita notă din registrul „câinilor” pe care o poate cânta Christina în piesa Soar ( 3:20) de pe albumul Stripped. Adiţional, Axl Rose, solistul formaţiei Guns N' Roses, a numit-o pe Aguilera „una dintre cele mai bune vocaliste ale timpurilor noastre”.Axl Rose vorbind despre Christina Aguilera Blender.com În topul celor mai bune interpretări în direct, în cadrul Premiile Grammy, Christina Aguilera ocupă poziţia cu numărul trei, pentru interpretarea melodiei It's A Man's Man's Man's World din anul 2007. Într-un interviu, Celine Dion a descris-o pe Aguilera drept „probabil cea mai bună voce a lumii”. Discografie Albume * 1999: Christina Aguilera * 2000: Mi Reflejo * 2000: My Kind of Christmas * 2001: Just Be Free * 2002: Stripped * 2006: Back to Basics * 2008: Keeps Gettin Better : A Decade Of Hits * 2010: Bionic DVD-uri * 1999: Genie Gets Her Wish * 2001: My Reflection * 2004: Stripped Live in the UK * 2007: Back to Basics and Beyond * 2007: Back To Basics Live and Down Under Turnee * 2000: TLC „FanMail” Tour — * 2000: Sears & Levis US Tour * 2001: The Latin America Tour * 2003: Justified and Stripped Tour * 2003 - 2004: Stripped World Tour * 2006 - 2007: Back To Basics Tour Cinematografie * 1993 – 1995: Mickey Mouse Club — Autointerpretare * 1999: Beverly Hills 90210 — Autointerpretare * 2000: Saturday Night Live — Invitat Muzical * 2003: Saturday Night Live — Invitat Muzical * 2004: Shark Tale — Invitat Muzical * 2004: Saturday Night Live — Gazdă * 2006: Saturday Night Live — Invitat Muzical * 2008: Shine a Light Produse * 2004: Xposed (Parfum) * 2007: L&R Christina Aguilera (Parfum) * 2007: Simply Christina Aguilera (Parfum) * 2009: By Night (Parfum) . Premii şi Nominalizări Note Bibliografie * * * * * * * Legături externe * Site-ul oficial S.U.A. * Site-ul oficial Franţa * Site-ul oficial Regatul Unit * Site-ul oficial Spania * Site-ul oficial al turneului „Back To Basics” Categorie:Naşteri în 1980 Categorie:Christina Aguilera Categorie:Americani în viaţă Categorie:Cântăreţi americani Categorie:Cântăreţi de muzică pop Categorie:Cântăreţe pop Categorie:Cântăreţe americane als:Christina Aguilera ar:كريستينا أغويليرا bg:Кристина Агилера ca:Christina Aguilera cbk-zam:Christina Aguilera cs:Christina Aguilera csb:Christina Aguilera cy:Christina Aguilera da:Christina Aguilera de:Christina Aguilera el:Κριστίνα Αγκιλέρα en:Christina Aguilera eo:Christina Aguilera es:Christina Aguilera et:Christina Aguilera eu:Christina Aguilera fa:کریستینا آگیلرا fi:Christina Aguilera fr:Christina Aguilera fy:Christina Aguilera gl:Christina Aguilera he:כריסטינה אגילרה hu:Christina Aguilera id:Christina Aguilera is:Christina Aguilera it:Christina Aguilera ja:クリスティーナ・アギレラ ka:კრისტინა აგილერა ko:크리스티나 아길레라 la:Christina Aguilera lt:Christina Aguilera lv:Kristīna Agilera mk:Кристина Агилера nl:Christina Aguilera nn:Christina Aguilera no:Christina Aguilera pdc:Christina Aguilera pl:Christina Aguilera pt:Christina Aguilera ru:Агилера, Кристина simple:Christina Aguilera sk:Christina Aguilera sl:Christina Aguilera sq:Christina Aguilera sr:Кристина Агилера sv:Christina Aguilera szl:Christina Aguilera th:คริสติน่า อากีเลร่า tl:Christina Aguilera tr:Christina Aguilera uk:Крістіна Агілера vi:Christina Aguilera zh:克莉絲汀·阿奎萊拉